The proliferation of the World Wide Web has spawned many new vendors of goods and services. Many allow for sale or auction of items, whereas others provide a means to trade securities, bonds and other financial intangibles.
Despite the existence of those services, there are no on-line services heretofore known that allow users to simply swap like-kind items with other users in a convenient manner. For example, many people who are avid readers spend significant time and energy looking for new books to read, while at the same time, have built a large collection of books, digital video discs (DVDs), compact discs (CDs), etc.
What is needed is a service for managing the swapping of items, such as books, DVDs, CDs, etc., between users or subscribers to a service, and a convenient way of making delivering items.